


If I could count the number of flashbacks...

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, Difficult Decisions, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Logan's past now! Not the super young ages, just like 18-24ish. He's 26 in "Is this a crime or do you just need help"His university life, how he met Remy and Emile, and a tiny bit of his background with Roman and Patton.If you really want to see the boring, normal-ass childhood this Logan had, leave a comment to let me know. Also if you have anything else you wanna see for this series,  or want to see a certain sanders sides one shot from me, go ahead and tell me that too.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	If I could count the number of flashbacks...

Logan isn't really conscious yet, or at least he doesn't _want_ to be.

There's no way it could be later than noon yet, though, so he has a few hours before he needs to get up and get ready for class. Though with how absolutely exhausted he feels right now, the fact that he has to get up at all today is a tragedy.

"Become an astrophysicist, you'll be great at whatever you choose to do." 

"It's your dream job, you can do it!"

"Uni life is a party, man!"

Falsehoods. _Goddamn liars,_ all of them.

Life at the University was no _party_ , even when his roomate insisted on dragging him out to one every weekend. It was all alcohol and thinly veiled innuendos, neither of which he was interested in. (Though when he was offered a very delicately crafted margarita by a… objectively attractive man, perhaps he allowed himself a moment of weakness.)

Remmington is an absolute _bastard_ and is going to have to learn how to study his own damn way from now on. No more favors, no more doing just "this one tiny thing please, I _promise_ I'll pay you back, Lolo!"

No more. He's going to fucking sleep this migraine away, and then he's going to go to class, do his homework, etcetera etcetera. And he will _not_ answer the 7 consecutive texts from Remmington to unlock the door that he has received whilst thinking all of this. 

. . .

"Babe, I _cannot_ believe you locked me out again!"

"Quiet hours are from 10pm to 10am, and if you are going to walk through the hallways being loud, I will not allow myself to be blamed for your behavior by letting you be loud in _our_ dorm. So you'll just have to "deal" as they say." 

"You did not just use your limited slang vocabulary at me."

"I did."

"...well played."

. . .

It's official. Logan completely, totally, full heartedly, 100% regrets minoring in English.

"You need another coffee, babe?"

" _Yes, please._ "

30 pages. In 3 days. Whilst preparing for tests in his _actual_ majors. He might just not do it. If someone in his class dies this year, they all graduate with their bachelors immediately. Surely homicide would be easier than _this_. And if he kills Remy, it would killing two birds with one stone, really. A perfect plan.

Except… Remy is bringing him coffee and snacks. And even offered to proofread for him.  
…Maybe he would kill that one student that always comes in late, and lets the door bang shut behind them, echoing throughout the entire fucking study hall. Remy could have a second (fortieth) chance for now.

. . .

"Logan!!! Logan come here, my little gay heart needs to vent!!"

"Can I assume that you've been rejected again by Patrick Sawyer?"

"What? No! Why would you think that, he can't get _enough_ of me babe-"

"Of course."

"But no, this time, I'm talking about someone else!! His name is Emile and he's the new hire at the shop I was telling you about! He's super cute, and great with kids, and when he's excited he talks in this really adorable kind of accent? Anyways- I used my typical charming shtick, but he flipped it around and said all this really inspiring stuff about saying what you really feel and whatnot-"

"Could you maybe get to the point of this story?"

"Oh, right! He agreed to go for coffee with me tomorrow!!"

"So you've given up on Patrick, then?"

"When you meet this guy, you'll totally understand. Patrick's old news, anyways."

. . .

"Well someone's in a mood. What's the occasion, Lolo? You never cook unless you're too full of energy. Is it good or bad, this time?"

"...I have… reconnected with some childhood friends of mine, and I may have forgotten how much I enjoy their company."

Logan had missed Patton and Roman when he first left his home town for University, but over the years they had all simply drifted apart. Calls and texts became less frequent, they stopped going so out of the way to meet in person, and eventually they just stopped communicating all together.

It made sense; Patton was busy running his father's old bakery while also trying to earn his veterinary license. He'd always wanted to work with animals, but with his father needing several hip surgeries they needed someone to take his place. 

Roman had always craved the limelight and abandoned a lot of things to achieve it. Whether he was successful in that endeavor Logan didn't know, but nowadays he was apparently working at a bar and had completely changed majors last year.

Patton had called him on Friday, at first just wanting to catch up and talk about their lives. But it was so easy to just fit back into their old dynamic that by the end of the conversation they'd made plans to meet the following weekend for coffee. Logan was given Roman's new phone number and he'd spent another hour or so catching up with him as well. 

They'd all be meeting up back in their hometown, Berkley, at a place called Astro Coffee. It was a little further than Logan would have liked to travel, but he was graduating this year anyway. He already knew he was going to live in Michigan, at least for awhile after graduation. His parents had left the home to him, afterall. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, leaving Remy and Emile, if he could at least have his old friends again. For now, a few long drives wouldn't hurt, if he made sure to keep up on his homework.

. . . 

"You're _what_?!"

"I _said,_ I'm coming to Michigan with you! Ohio's gotten boring anyways, and you need someone to make you get out of that stupid necktie every now and then!"

"Remmington Kumar, you _cannot_ just pack up and move states whenever you want!"

"Ooohh, pulling out the last names are we, well then, _Logan William Berry,_ I absolutely can change states whenever I want to, thanks! You don't own me, babe!"

"But- but that's such an important life decision that you're- you're making on a whim!"

"No, I've been think about this for a while, Lo! Really, I'm taking it seriously, and I've thought hard - and… and I don't want to lose my best friend just because you're going back home."

"You wouldn't losing me, I won't be _that_ far away-"

"What about Patton and Roman? You didn't move _that far_ from either of them! And you said you guys had been friends since middle school!"

"...I. we didn't mean for things to happen the way that they did, Remy. I won't just forget about you, you don't have to leave your home behind over this."

"Babe, I don't have a home outside of this dorm! You and Em are my home, and he's from Flint! We'd- we'd all be together, this way."

"...If you still feel that way by this time next week, then fine. But if you feel any hesitation, any lingering uncertainty, then I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course Lolo. I tell you everything."

"I hope so."

. . .

Being home is nice. It's only a one-story house, unlike most of its neighbors, but it has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, so he'd never had much to complain about. The pool was pretty much beyond saving, but Remy was excited to try and clean it out. (Though Logan knows he's more interested in the joint hot-tub that is equally filthy.)

There's some general dust and decay, but no one had been around for about 4 years now, so that's to be expected. His cousin had actually lived here for a little while when he first left for college, keeping it fairly clean, but she found better arrangements. And there wasn't really anyone else he could ask to take care of it, because his sister was still "salty" about the house being left to only Logan. She got most of their money and the nicer of the two cars though, so he isn't sure what she's so upset about. She even had several opportunities to come collect any items of sentimental value!

...He's thinking about this too much again. He'll hire someone to come in and clean up tomorrow afternoon while he takes Remy out for lunch or something. They would be meeting Emile later that week, and Patton and Roman were coming for a "house warming" once everyone was settled.

It really is pleasant to know that all of his loved ones are within just an hour or so drive of where he lives. If he had had to leave Remy behind, or had come back to his home without having reconnected with Patton and Roman, it certainly wouldn't have been so comforting to return. 

Currently he, Remy and Emile are all job hunting. Emile actually looking for work in his field, and Logan and Remy just for anything that will keep them fed for a while. Logan doesn't need to become a NASA employee just yet, he's… content where he is.

. . .

Work in a Walmart can range from fairly easy and almost fun, to downright absurd and awful. If he has to explain to this woman one more time that the lights from the scanner will _not_ contaminate your food with radiation because they are lasers, he will- he- flames! Se.. _seething_.... _seething fire_... on the side of his face! 

…He needs a break.


End file.
